Johnston and Jasson
by Thisisjustajokenojudge
Summary: This is without a single doubt the most good fanfiction to ever live.


JOHNSTON AND JOBNSTON AND JASSON: THE EPIC QUESTS!

Some things may sound weird as I tried to change things from their respective showws to avoid copyrighted. Also I got my big brotha, Johr, to help me, he wrote the first part. Btw my name is Johnston. Half reading. I don't speak English as well as many of the other inativen speakers. I used google translate for this.

This is for very mature so people above the age of 12 should be probs good.

The **beginner**

Johnston and Jasson look intently in each other's eyes. Their heart's beat in perfect unison, as evidence of absolute love. Johnston felt happier than he had ever felt before and a smile crept across his lower face region.

"I think I've made a mistake." Jasson said suddenly, turning away.

"No. There are no mistakes." replied Johnston. "You are the best thing in my life."

That was when the pirate ninjas attacked. They rose up out of the dirt, there hands reaching for Jasson, his hero.

"Nooooo." Johnston cried. "Jasson! I will free you!"

"Not if I fight them off." Jasson roared like a majestic lion and pulled out his ninja swords and activated his flamespinner abilities.

Jasson cut one down with a quick flamecut that travelled fast 60 miles per hour, but there were like twenty more. They attacked him and beat him up badder than anyone else had been befored with their shadow ninja powers and the help of fire and lightning powers.

Johnston screamed for help, but none would ever come. Jasson was gone.

"Who are they?

His butler walked in "They are of the Robertclan. You will have to travel across the lands of Danger before you can defeat the high warlock of Robertclan.

Oh no.

 **questing**

Johston needed help from someone as he couldn't defeat the Robertclan. He walked around the area looking for someone good at fighting.

"Is anyone a good fighter?"

"I am." said Jobston. "I am the cardmaster, who believes in the strength of the cards. I have a deck of seventyteen diferent cards."

My favorite is the vaatdmaster card. He controls his own deck of cards with which to battle people.

"Cool come with me."

They then walk off into the Forstress of doom! They try and enjoy their journey but it is long and hard.

On theyre way they are a while bunch of people playing pokeman go. Johnston hated pokemongo because they were not original pokemon players and thus deserved to leaabe the earth in a fiery spiral of death.

He needed Jason for his health to be gods.

They fought the pogo players and destroyed them because pro is no match for the cardmasters cards. He pulled out Green eyed purple reptile that is firey. It shot so much dire and power that nothing could stop it.

"Good one jobston!" he pulled out his own special attack. Fire so of revenge for jasson.

He had no help in treating the rest. Johnston stood on the side while Johnston killed the pogoers. Fire destroyed them in a huge explosion.

"Nice on a johnsont"

They fought too many things after that to count in the Sulenfj Forest and the Artik and the Australa desert. I can't count how many things they fougjt so I will speak over it.

 **Robert Clanbase**

They reached the Robertclan base wider and older after a year.

. I don't have time to tell the full Riberclan base story but I will edit in an ending later.

Johnston used his flame sob abilitez to kill all the riberer clan. They fell to his mightiness because his fire was too hot. They felt they were burning in a volcano, too hot to live.

Johnston piled out his footlong dragon card which summons a good long dragon. It killed at least fifteen of the ememy. He then summoned a hydrosfinx a water beast that was also a sfenx. It asked people riddled and they couldn't solve it. They as t there for a really long time trying to solve it. They got o t after a year or two.

Jason couksnt found after the battle. They searched for him and robertclan leader Robert but neither were anywhere in the Robert are.

He could not believer that his jasson couldn't not be found… he felt out for his presence and found him two jundred feet in thr front of him.

They battled Robert who appeared suddenly with magic and might. Jasson uses flamecut and flamespinner at 180 mpg.

Johnston used his revenger for jasson but now it turned into love for jasson.

ROBERT used dark magic power infinite time scale attack. Johnston blocks with love and reflects attack… everyone except jasson dies.

Haddon was very sad that Johnston died for their love was too stronger for the hate. Jonston came back to life and loved jasson and their love was so Strong that jobston cMs back too.

Ps. They kisesd..

XxTHE ENDxX


End file.
